Tearstained eyes
by dreamsalive
Summary: The cutest one shot ever.By the time you finish reading this you'll have tears in your eyes and a smile on your lips...
1. Chapter 1

This is one of the stories I readd in Chicken soup and fill in love is originally written by Donya Brown. I have rewritten it with my inputs...DO READ IT

heyy guys i realized there were a lot of mistakes in the previous version...so here is the rewritten version,...

* * *

><p>As they called Flight 307 for boarding, my boyfriend Troy and I said our final ggod-byes. He gently touched my cheek and then kissed me on my forhead, his little way of saying that everything would be okay...only I didn't know if they would.<p>

Instantly I was flooded with memories of us tossing popcorn at each other while watching movies on his couch. Of me and him strolling along the beach in the rain.

The endless afternoons which we spent in my bedroom listening to music while he caressed my hair.

I just could'nt believe that it was all coming to an end.I didn't want to believe it.

Again the voice which I had grown to hate echoed over loud speakers in the crowded airport : Flight 307 now boarding;please bring your tickets to the front desk."

In my mind the announcement was saying "Gabriella give him up...Forget all the hardships you went through .Forget the times you spent him with him... go...Give him up.!"

We promised we would love each other till our hearts last beated and then he kissed me for one last time.

Troy then turned and with that the only person with whom I had thought of ever having a future was gone...forever.

I watched him walk down the aisle thinking maybe, just maybe he would turn back. But he didn't because he knew that if he did turn back it would just be harder for both of us.

Then I saw his plane take off...and with that thought my last glimmer of hope also flew away.

A lump filled my throat.I kept my hand on my mouth to prevent the sobs which were trying to break out.I somehow pushed my way through the airport with tear filled eyes.

I had always thought it was easy 'to be strong'.Today i had proven myself wrong.I could no longer hide my tears.I slid through the revolving doors and stepped out into the pouring rain...my tears merging with the rain.

I slowly walked to my car and as soon as i sat in it...the anger, the frustration of losing him came out.I sobbed and sobbed till my eyes were red and my whole body hurt.

I turned on the radio thinking it would cheer me up or at least distract me but nothing worked..

I pulled into my driveway somewhere around midnight.I climbed onto my unmade bed and lay my face was the first time in my life that I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to sound of my mother cooking breakfast downstairs.I noticed the mascara stains on my pillow and could not imagine what my face looked somehow I did not care.

Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail,I stumbled into my bathroom to wash my was so hard to look at myself in the three years I had spent into my relationship had gone...so easily.

I couldn't blink my eyes without seeing one knew me better than him...not even me.I couldn't think of starting over,...no I'd prefer dying than that.I walked into my room and went over every keepsake from start to finish.

A month went by and I still felt the same.I wished I could talk to him just once however with the promise of loving each other forever we had also promised each other not to stay in this point of time...this promise seemed like the most stupid promise ever made by us

One day I was sitting on the couch watching some ridiculous reality show when the doorbell rang.

I stood up from the couch still wearing my pajamas and opened the door.

I was filled with surprise when I saw who it filled my eyes and I couldn't speak.

It was Troy standing there with a suitcase in one had and a bunch of roses in the other. I asked him what he was doing there and what happened to his college.

He just anwered that "We'll manage college 's just talk for now.I've REALLY missed I please get a hug..?"

AND frankly that was enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW was it?<strong>

**Reviews are always welcum**

**you can msg me too**

**PLS COMMENT**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**DISHA**


	2. Chapter 2

This is one of the stories I readd in Chicken soup and fill in love is originally written by Donya Brown. I have rewritten it with my inputs...DO READ IT

heyy guys i realized there were a lot of mistakes in the previous version...so here is the rewritten version,...

* * *

><p>As they called Flight 307 for boarding, my boyfriend Troy and I said our final ggod-byes. He gently touched my cheek and then kissed me on my forhead, his little way of saying that everything would be okay...only I didn't know if they would.<p>

Instantly I was flooded with memories of us tossing popcorn at each other while watching movies on his couch. Of me and him strolling along the beach in the rain.

The endless afternoons which we spent in my bedroom listening to music while he caressed my hair.

I just could'nt believe that it was all coming to an end.I didn't want to believe it.

Again the voice which I had grown to hate echoed over loud speakers in the crowded airport : Flight 307 now boarding;please bring your tickets to the front desk."

In my mind the announcement was saying "Gabriella give him up...Forget all the hardships you went through .Forget the times you spent him with him... go...Give him up.!"

We promised we would love each other till our hearts last beated and then he kissed me for one last time.

Troy then turned and with that the only person with whom I had thought of ever having a future was gone...forever.

I watched him walk down the aisle thinking maybe, just maybe he would turn back. But he didn't because he knew that if he did turn back it would just be harder for both of us.

Then I saw his plane take off...and with that thought my last glimmer of hope also flew away.

A lump filled my throat.I kept my hand on my mouth to prevent the sobs which were trying to break out.I somehow pushed my way through the airport with tear filled eyes.

I had always thought it was easy 'to be strong'.Today i had proven myself wrong.I could no longer hide my tears.I slid through the revolving doors and stepped out into the pouring rain...my tears merging with the rain.

I slowly walked to my car and as soon as i sat in it...the anger, the frustration of losing him came out.I sobbed and sobbed till my eyes were red and my whole body hurt.

I turned on the radio thinking it would cheer me up or at least distract me but nothing worked..

I pulled into my driveway somewhere around midnight.I climbed onto my unmade bed and lay my face was the first time in my life that I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to sound of my mother cooking breakfast downstairs.I noticed the mascara stains on my pillow and could not imagine what my face looked somehow I did not care.

Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail,I stumbled into my bathroom to wash my was so hard to look at myself in the three years I had spent into my relationship had gone...so easily.

I couldn't blink my eyes without seeing one knew me better than him...not even me.I couldn't think of starting over,...no I'd prefer dying than that.I walked into my room and went over every keepsake from start to finish.

A month went by and I still felt the same.I wished I could talk to him just once however with the promise of loving each other forever we had also promised each other not to stay in this point of time...this promise seemed like the most stupid promise ever made by us

One day I was sitting on the couch watching some ridiculous reality show when the doorbell rang.

I stood up from the couch still wearing my pajamas and opened the door.

I was filled with surprise when I saw who it filled my eyes and I couldn't speak.

It was Troy standing there with a suitcase in one had and a bunch of roses in the other. I asked him what he was doing there and what happened to his college.

He just anwered that "We'll manage college...let 's just talk for now.I've REALLY missed you...CanI please get a hug..?"

AND frankly that was enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>HOW was it?<strong>

**Reviews are always welcum**

**you can msg me too**

**PLS COMMENT**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**DISHA**


End file.
